¿La lluvia regresara?
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Gray y Juvia tienen una discusión por culpa de Lyon, sin querer el joven Fullbuster hiere los sentimientos de Juvia quien toma una decisión al darse cuenta que Gray nunca la mirara algo más que solo una aliada conocida. Se unirá al Gremio Lamia Scale para estar al lado de Lyon y mas cuando algo ocurrirá entre ambos gremios. *Pausa Temporal*
1. Impulso Innecesario

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray y Juvia tienen una discusión por culpa de Lyon, sin querer el joven Fullbuster hiere los sentimientos de Juvia quien toma una decisión al darse cuenta que Gray nunca la mirara algo más que solo una aliada conocida. Se unirá al Gremio Lamia Scale para estar al lado de Lyon. Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale tendrán un torneo amistoso para saber cuál Gremio es el mejor de los dos._

* * *

_-_ __**¿La lluvia regresara? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 1: Impulso innecesario.**_

**E**l ambiente del Gremio Fairy Tail permanecía cálido como siempre, donde todos se llevaban bien, las mismas historias de las constantes peleas de Natsu y Gray donde la mayoría de los magos era espectadores y algunos apostaban a favor del mago quien seguramente saldría vencedor. Aunque la pelea termino como un empate.

Gray decidió ir a la barra para tomar algo refrescante, donde inesperadamente al terminar de dar un trago miro hacia atrás para ver si estaba _ella_… al darse cuenta que no se quedo callado mirando su bebida. Cerró los ojos y llevando su mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones negros camino a uno de los barandales del Gremio para mirar el atardecer, dio otro trago para mirar mucho más arriba. Se sentía un completo idiota por haberla dejado ir así nada más y todo por una tontería dentro de su expectativa.

— Realmente soy un completo estúpido, no debí haberle dicho esas cosas. — se recargo de espaldas al barandal de acero para cerrar los ojos y pensar una manera de disculparse. Ahora se dio cuenta que su presencia hacia mucha falta para el Gremio quien al principio le reprocho en magnitud y hacia mucha falta especialmente a _él_. Inesperadamente se dejo llevar por aquel recuerdo que paso hace una _semana_…

_Natsu y los demás estaban conversando en una de las mesas del Gremio tomando algunas bebidas para relajarse y disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones hasta que llegue un nuevo enemigo que quiera enfrentarse a Fairy Tail. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, todos exceptuó a Juvia quien estaba apartada en un rincón sentada en una silla leyendo un libro que al parecer a ella le es muy interesante, ya que la protagonista casi parecía pasar la misma infancia que ella tuvo._

_- Este libro comprende a Juvia… — dio una sonrisa al sentirse aliviada. — Que bueno que pude encontrar este libro…_

_- Por cierto Gray ¿no crees que está faltando algo? — Lucy se puso a buscar a la maga del agua._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto el joven Fullbuster sin comprender esa pregunta de su compañera._

_- Se me hace extraño que Juvia no esté a tu lado… — siguió mirando la rubia por todas tratando de localizarla. — Ella siempre esta mirándote en cada movimiento…_

_- Cierto, ni me di cuenta… _— _el pelinegro también la busco con la mirada y la localizo en aquel rincón concentrada con aquel libro, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa que tal vez era capaz de cautivar a los hombres que conformaban el Gremio. La examino y se dio cuenta que estaba más bonita que de costumbre. ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Desde cuándo Juvia le parecía atractiva? Juvia si era bonita, tenía su atractivo y cualquier hombre que la supiera valorar caería rendido ante ella -aunque para su dolor de cabeza, el hombre que fue cautivado por la joven Loxar fue Lyon Bastia-._

_Gray si se había dado cuenta que ella era una joven hermosa y fuerte maga del Gremio… ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Desde cuándo Juvia le parecía atractiva? Se dio cuenta que la había examinado detalladamente y por alguna razón se sonrojo. (Look de Juvia: _

_Qué más da, el era un hombre y estaba en su derecho de ver así a las mujeres, pero parece que a la primera que ha examinado con más detalle fue a Juvia. _

_- Oye Gray ¿Por qué no vas a hacerle compañía a Juvia? _

_- ¿P-Porque yo…? _

_- No seas idiota… solo mírala… ella es la única que en estos momentos está en ese lugar solitaria. — la rubia miraba a su amiga peliazul quien estaba muy concentrada. — Al menos hazle compañía a Juvia, pobrecita._

_- Bien, bien lo hare… — se levanto y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos comenzó su caminata hacia donde estaba la joven Loxar quien aun no se daba cuenta que su amado se estaba acercando paso por paso._

_Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca de ella, la enorme puerta del Gremio se abrió y todos vieron entrar a Lyon Bastia con una pequeña sonrisa. El de cabello blanco al parecer estaba buscando a una persona, pero inmediatamente al ladear a su derecha, se encontró con el rostro de Gray cerca del suyo sacándole un espanto._

_- ¡Idiota no me asustes así!_

_- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — el joven se mostro algo serio y empuñando las manos._

_- Vine de paso… pero lo más importante es que vine a ver a Juvia… — mostro una sonrisa de victoria._

_- Juvia está ocupada, no la molestes… _

_- ¿Lyon-sama? — la voz de Juvia llamo la atención de ambos magos del hielo._

_- ¡Juvia! — Lyon dejo a un lado a Gray para ir hacia donde estaba la chica quien se levanto dejando el libro en la silla. Le extendió una rosa de un peculiar azul a Juvia. — Cuando lo vi pensé en ti y quiero que la conserves… hasta el día que se marchite… — vio que Juvia la sostuvo con una de sus manos obteniendo un pequeño contacto entre ellos dos._

_- L-Lyon-sama… — ella se mostro algo apenada, ya que todo el Gremio estaba de testigo, y más las jóvenes quien tenían ojos de admiración, como desearían un hombre así aunque fuera por lo caballeroso. — A-Arigatou…_

_- Es todo un caballero ¿no lo crees Gray? — Lucy le dio un codazo seguido de Erza quien le siguió el juego a la rubia. Únicamente Natsu dio un bufido cruzado de brazos._

_- Ya quisieran… ese un caballero como no… — susurro Natsu._

_- Lyon-sama… — Juvia lo miro con una péquela sonrisa. — Gracias por la rosa, es muy bonita._

_- También quisiera pedirte algo…_

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? — y con ellos se escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa. Y más las chicas quienes gritaron por aquella petición._

_- Esto está empeorando… — Gray pensó rápidamente en algo para que las cosas no siguieran… — Juvia… — no termino ya que la ojiazul hablo…_

_- ¿Lyon-sama quiere una cita con Juvia? — ella se sonrojo al extremo. — ¿Qué hago? Al que quiero es a Gray-sama aunque… — la última frase la pensó con gran desesperación cómica. — Pues Juvia… acepta._

_- ¿Acepto? — gritaron todos los que conformaban Fairy Tail._

_Fullbuster al escuchar el "si" de Juvia, algo raro invadió todo su cuerpo por unos instantes y no supo que era. Noto la mirada de la peliazul en su persona con una mirada algo preocupada y este sin decir más giro sobre sus talones para irse._

_- ¡G-Gray-sama! — ella trato de tomarle la mano, pero cuando estas se rozaron, el joven la tomo del brazo fuertemente. — Gray…sama._

_- ¿Por qué con él? — se atrevió a preguntar tratando de no perder la conciencia._

_- Juvia… Juvia solamente está siendo amable con Lyon-sama._

_- ¡Gray, suéltala! — reclamo Bastia a punto de interponerse entre esos dos._

_- Tú no te metas Lyon… — lo miro con suma seriedad, por su parte Juvia se puso demasiado nerviosa y asustada por aquella faceta de Gray, que ella sabía era la primera vez que Gray mostraba esa mirada._

_- Oye Gray tranquilo no es para tanto… — Natsu también trataba de calmar la situación para ayudar a Juvia, aun a pesar de no hablarse frecuentemente, la maga del agua le simpatizaba como una buena compañera._

_- Cállate Natsu…_

_- Estas lastimando a Juvia… — la joven trataba de zafarse, lo cual fue su error ya que el aumento la fuerza del agarre. — ¡Gray-sama!_

_- La verdad no entiendo que haces aquí, si tanto te interesa el tarado de Lyon, anda vete con el…. — la soltó para que ella retrocediera. — Así ya descansare de tus cansadas presencias cuando tratas de espiarme. _

_- Pero Juvia…_

_- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Solamente era amable contigo por lástima! — esas palabras se escucharon entre el silencio, y el joven al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho llevo su mano a la boca al sentirse en serio mal por lo que le dijo a la pobre joven, fue un __**impulso innecesario.**_

_- ¡Gray…! — Lucy y Erza se levantaron de golpe de la mesa donde estaban molestas por lo que dijo Fullbuster._

_- ¡Gray Idiota! — siguió Natsu exclamando mirando que la joven Loxar se quedo petrificada por lo que había escuchado de los labios de su amado Gray-sama._

_- G-Gray-sama… — los ojos de ella comenzaron a soltar silenciosas lágrimas finas que fueron detectadas al instante por el mago del hielo._

_- Ju… Juvia espera no quería… — el trato de disculparse, pero recibió una cachetada por parte de la maga del agua, este estaba con la cara corrida a un costado, mientras su mejilla se tornaba roja por el impacto, los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que Juvia había hecho._

_Llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a llorar, Lyon coloco sus manos en sus hombros para que ella rápidamente se volteara apara estar frente a él._

_- Lyon-sama… Juvia quisiera… — hablo con la voz quebradiza por el dolor que sentía dentro de ella. - ¿¡Juvia quisiera saber si se puede unir a Lamia Scale!? — dijo fuertemente sin parar de llorar, para inesperadamente abrazar a Lyon quien al principio se sonrojo un poco por el contacto, pero eso lo dejaría para despues, lo único que importaba ahora eran los sentimientos de Juvia._

_Gray al haber escuchado eso, volteo y se encontró con la imagen de aquellos dos abrazados, mirado como Juvia soltaba lagrimas por culpa suya, su debilidad era ver a las mujeres llorar, pero por alguna razón no soportaba ver llorar a Juvia Loxar._

_Lyon se llevo a la chica afuera del Gremio para que se tranquilizara. — Tranquila Juvia, no es necesario que estés al lado de Gray. — seco sus lagrimas haciendo que comenzara a calmarse. — ¿Estás segura?_

_- Si Lyon-sama me lo permite. — limpio los restos de sus lagrimas con el puño. — Estoy dispuesta a unirme a Lamia Scale. Juvia se dio cuenta que Gray-sama nunca la tomaría en cuenta. Y le soy sincera, al principio comparaba a Gray-sama y Lyon-sama, pero cada uno tiene diferente actitud que los diferenciaba._

_- Juvia…_

_- Pero me di cuenta que Lyon-sama es una persona a quien le puedo confiar todo… — lo miro tristemente para tratar de sonreír, aunque fuera solo un poco. — Juvia quiere irse con usted para olvidar a Gray-sama. Hablare con el Maestro mañana… mañana me iré con Lyon-sama._

_- Vendré mañana al medio día… — la tomo de las manos para que ambos se miraran. — Ven, te llevo a Fairy Hills para que descanses. — paso un brazo por los hombros de ella para que ambos comenzaran a caminar._

_Gray Fullbuster miraba el andar de ambos desde adentro del Gremio justamente en una pared con la mirada apagada. Miro hacia atrás donde miro la mirada de desaprobación de sus amigos, quienes solamente siguieron con lo que estaban, ellos dejarían que Gray solucionara las cosas por si mismo aunque por la apariencia ya es imposible._

_A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Gray marcaban las 11:49 de la mañana, casi llegando al medio día, se levanto y se cambio con unos pantalones azules oscuros y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, con sus manos peino su cabello rebelde quedando este igual como siempre para salir de la habitación rumbo al Gremio a ver si pasaba algo interesante._

_Cuando llego, allí estaban únicamente sus amigos en medio del salón, donde Juvia y el Maestro estaban conversando sobre el asunto, noto que el Maestro asintió con la cabeza y la peliazul sonrio aliviada. _

_En ese momento Lyon junto sus camaradas llegaron al Gremio con una sonrisa. — Buen día a todos… — saludo educadamente Bastia._

_- Bien Juvia, te deseo suerte… solamente quiero decirte que siempre serás considerada una valiosa maga de Fairy Tail, puedes venir a visitarnos las veces que quieras y tu habitación en Fairy Hills quedara intacta._

_- Muchas gracias por todo Maestro… — dio Juvia una reverencia para mirar a sus compañeros. — Juvia les agradece a todos… — con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los integrantes del Gremio Lamia Scale, noto la presencia de Gray y trato de no darle importancia, camino a un costado de el sin mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra._

_- Espera… — suplico y tomo su mano para que se detuviera. — Quiero que hablemos… no es necesario que hagas todo esto._

_- Suéltame… — hablo con algo de frialdad sin verlo. — Ya no tengo el porqué hablar con Gray-sama o mejor dicho… con Gray Fullbuster._

_- Juvia…_

_La de ojos azules convirtió su mano en agua para así deshacerse del agarre de él y seguir caminando a la salida donde sus nuevos compañeros la estaban esperando. — Vámonos al Gremio… — dijo con una sonrisa y estos le correspondieron también, se fueron sin que nadie lo evitara y también evitaron que Gray hiciera un escándalo._

_Desde ese suceso, paso una semana exactamente, una tortura para Gray aun a pesar de que no tiene mucho desde que ella marcho._

Dio un suspiro al terminar de recordar todo lo que paso aquel día, si se sentía un verdadero idiota por haberla lastimado de esa manera. Pero por alguna razón se sintió muy molesto y mal por haber escuchado a Juvia decirle a Lyon que si quería una cita. ¡Por una simple cita se puso así!

Y la verdad Juvia no tenía la culpa de que Lyon estuviera enamorado de ella, solamente paso únicamente eso.

— ¡Miembros de Lamia Scale están aquí! — decía una voz exclamando desde abajo, el joven mago de hielo al escuchar eso se apresuro en llegar a la planta baja donde allí estaba un grupo liderado por Lyon entre ellos estaba…

— ¡Juvia…! — Lucy fue hacia ella y la abrazo haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, también se unió Lissana, Natsu y Happy.

— C-Chicos… —Juvia trataba de respirar, pero no podía por tantos encima de ella.

— Juvia… — la ayudaron a levantarse para así abrazarla normalmente. — Que bueno que has venido a visitarnos.

— Juvia se alegra tanto de verlos a todos… pero vinimos a darles una propuesta.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto Erza algo interesada.

— Verán…

Todos los magos del Gremio estaban reunidos para escuchar atentamente a los miembros de Lamia Scale, junto a ellos estaba el maestro quien ya estaba al tanto de ello.

Juvia con una mirada algo seria pero determinante miro a todos. — Soy Juvia Loxar y a petición de mis compañeros del Gremio, represento a Lamia Scale. Venimos para darles una invitación a los magos de Fairy Tail. — miro a Lyon quien siguió con la información.

— Lamia Scale quiere invitarlos a participar en un torneo amistoso que solamente será exclusivo para nuestro Gremio y para Fairy Tail. Si aceptan deberán escoger a los miembros más poderosos que tienen para el combate.

— Esto me está gustando.— Natsu poco a poco se estaba emocionando al igual que Happy.

— Es por eso que deciden si enfrentarnos en este torneo amistoso y justo, nada de trampas ni estafadores en esta competencia. — el de cabello blanco dio una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Gray.

— Fairy Tail nunca rechaza un reto. — hablo el Maestro.

— Bien, entonces les daremos hasta mañana para decidir a quién escogen. — hablo la maga de hielo estando con Lyon, Jura, Sherry y Yuka. — Maestro, quisiera solicitar que mis compañeros permanezcan conmigo en Fairy Hills hasta el día de mañana.

— Puedes hacerlo Juvia, despues de todo es tu habitación…

— Arigatou Gozaimasu…

— Mañana daremos las reglas de los combates y el cómo estará estructurado. — con las palabras de Jura, los del Gremio visitante se iban marchando mientras que los magos iban a hacer algo como cenar, beber u otras cosas.

— Juvia… — Gray estaba a espaldas de ella con una mirada seria, esta vez las cosas iban a arreglarse.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo Gray-sama… — giro sobre sus talones para verlo con algo de seriedad. — Ie… mejor dicho Gray Fullbuster.

Gray se sintió muy extraño al escuchar el cómo Juvia ahora lo llamaba por su nombre completo y no por el acostumbrado "Gray-sama" Estas vez no sería fácil arreglar todo para volver a ser buenos aliados.

**.**

* * *

_-_Continuara_-_

_Próximo: Fairy Tail selecciona a sus mejores peleadores para el torneo y sin previo aviso Natsu se anota como representante del Gremio, se darán a conocer los datos importantes para llevar a cabo las peleas y el lugar de sede, cada Gremio tendrá un mes para prepararse. ¿Qué pasara en este tiempo?_

_Próximo Capitulo # 2: No perderé contra ti…_

* * *

**_._**

**Nueva historia y esta vez algo nuevo para mi ya que es mi primera historia de Fairy Tail y mas con esta graciosa y bonita pareja.**

**Soy nueva en esta categoría que es Fairy Tail, así que por favor criticas positivas que me ayuden a mejorar, esta es mi primera vez viendo Fairy Tail y necesito aun ponerme al corriente, pero daré un esfuerzo. ¡Animo!**

**Esta pareja me gusto desde su primer encuentro en aquella batalla, y mas por la actitud graciosa de Juvia... como me gusto su manera de ser, y pienso que es una chica chica con un buen complemento para Gray XD.**

**Bien no quiero aburrirlas, así que me despido y espero verlas pronto...vuelvo a repetir criticas constructivas y no ofensivas onegai... o sugerencias...**

**Atte: Maleny - xHinamoriKunx**


	2. No perderé Contra Ti

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray y Juvia tienen una discusión por culpa de Lyon, sin querer el joven Fullbuster hiere los sentimientos de Juvia quien toma una decisión al darse cuenta que Gray nunca la mirara algo más que solo una aliada conocida. Se unirá al Gremio Lamia Scale para estar al lado de Lyon. Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale tendrán un torneo amistoso para saber cuál Gremio es el mejor de los dos._

* * *

_-_ __**¿La lluvia regresara? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 2: No perderé contra ti…**_

**J**uvia se mostro indiferente hacia Gray quien se puso algo nervioso por aquella mirada fría que la chica le regalaba, ahora si no sabía que decir… las palabras no salían de su boca, esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado.

— ¿Pasa algo Gray Fullbuster? — pregunto algo fría y dura porque estaba quitándole el tiempo.

— Juvia, no pierdas tiempo con el… — sugirió Sherry llegando a su lado y tocándole el hombro delicadamente.

— Tienes razón… vámonos a Fairy Hills. — ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a salir del Gremio en silencio.

Por su parte el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que quedarse callado apretando sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños que querían golpear algo para desahogarse.

— Gray… — hablo Erza con los brazos en jarras. — Creo que aun no es aun el buen momento de hablar con Juvia, aun debes darle algo de tiempo.

— Pero Erza…

— Te diste cuenta de lo que le dijiste ¿verdad? — vio que el Fullbuster asentía lentamente — Pues para Juvia fue un golpe muy severo en su corazón y en sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué le dijiste que solo sentías lastima por ella?

— Yo… no se… únicamente las palabras se me salieron así nada más. Realmente no quería decirle eso a Juvia…

— Pero se lo dijiste… —hablo la pelirroja duramente. — ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste toda esa escena?

— No se Erza, ya no me preguntes nada. — en silencio se fue rumbo a casa para dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas, pero se le ocurrió la idea de ir a Fairy Hills aunque sea a ver la ventana de Juvia, como esa habitación tenía un balcón que daba vista a un jardín allí encontró la joven recargada mirando el cielo que se había tornado negro en el momento en que estaban aun en Fairy Tail.

— Juvia se siente bien al haber venido a Fairy Tail… — dio una sonrisa cerrando los ojos con la cabeza en alto para sentir la brisa golpearla suavemente en su rostro. Miro aquel muñeco _Teru Teru _y lo abrazo un poco contra su pecho.

— Juvia… — Lyon salió al balcón y dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Es hora de que entres, has estado allí en un gran rato.

— Lo siento Lyon-sama, lo que pasa es que Juvia siente algo de nostalgia al haber regresado a Fairy Tail… las cosas aquí no han cambiado para nada. — giro para estar frente a él con una sonrisa. — Pero todo está bien, en un momento entro.

— De acuerdo… por cierto… siempre me había dado curiosidad aquel muñeco que cargas…

— Juvia tiene malos recuerdos cuando era niña… eso es algo que tuve que afrontar sola por el simple hecho de no ser aceptada por los demás… mi actitud atraía la lluvia y es por eso que nadie se me acercaba e incluso mi novio corto conmigo por ello.

— ¿Novio? — pregunto Lyon al igual Gray estando e un árbol, aunque él lo pensó.

— Era Bora… pero la cosa estuvo en que nadie quería estar conmigo y para tratar de llenar este vacío hice mucho de estos muñecos que significan algo para mi… la lluvia siguió conmigo incluso cuando entre al Gremio de Phantom Lord donde fue aceptada tal y como era, aunque la lluvia desapareció cuando conocí a Gray Fullbuster. Pero… — dio una pausa para suspirar. — Juvia solamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de que Gray Fullbuster se fijara en ella. Ese fue el grave error que Juvia pudo cometer.

Gray al estar atrás de un árbol cerca de la ventana piso sin querer una rama, Juvia miro velozmente al árbol pero no vio a nadie allí cerca. -Esta vez Fullbuster tuvo suerte de no ser encontrado-

— ¿Juvia? — Bastia noto que ella presto atención a aquel árbol.

— No es nada, mejor entremos… — juntos entraron para que la peliazul cerrara la ventana y corriera las cortinas.

Se alejo para esconderse en un arbusto y analizar las palabras que había dicho la joven Loxar.

_Juvia solamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo tratando de que Gray Fullbuster se fijara en ella. Ese fue el grave error que Juvia pudo cometer. _

_Sin darme cuenta, he lastimado a Juvia más de lo yo pude imaginar… — se sintió en verdad mal por lo que había hecho hace tiempo y mas por el problema en que esta entrometido._

**#_.-**-._#**

A la mañana siguiente, Erza junto a Natsu y Lucy entraban al Gremio para ir a desayunar algo y allí notaron al Gremio de Lamia Scale almorzando en silencio, miraban el cómo Juvia interactuaba muy bien con Lyon, Jura y los demás, se veía más tranquila sin Gray cerca. Tal vez ella lo estaba superando, pero de perdonar al joven de hielo como que todavía quedaría pendiente.

Aquel que había llegado también era el "Rey de Roma" quien miraba en silencio el cómo Lyon estaba muy cerca de Juvia quien solamente se sonrojaba por lo incomoda que estaba, pero le dedicaba una de esas bonitas sonrisas.

Como el maestro había llegado, todos se reunieron para dar inicio a las reglas del torneo… Lyon con sus compañeros estaban al frente. — ¿Quiénes serán los que combatirán contra nosotros?

— Hemos escogido nuestros mejores guerreros. — hablo el maestro sonriendo. — Serán Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss y Gajeel Redfox.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Elfman, Gajeel, Gray fueron los seleccionados por todos los magos del Gremio, algo que sorprendió a Lamia Scale, pero se mostraron emocionados.

— Bien… — sonrio Juvia mirando a los competidores de Fairy Tail. — Ahora se necesitara un representante para que pueda explicarle las reglas.

— Si ellos insisten… — Gray iba a ofrecerse, pero alguien se adelanto para estar frente a frente con la maga de agua.

— ¡Yo seré el representante! — Natsu grito encendido por la emoción.

— ¿¡Qué? ¿Natsu!? — gritaron los que iban a competir.

— Espero tener un buen combate en contra de ustedes… — hablo llevando sus manos tras su nuca.

— Eso mismo iba a decir Juvia… Natsu-san. — sonrio la de ojos azules. — Bien, Juvia dará las reglas. — saco un pergamino no muy grande para extenderlo y mostrárselo a todos, allí había unos diagramas que mostraban los combates de la primera ronda donde habrá peleas de uno contra uno. — Verán, las reglas de la primera ronda son simples, a cada quien se le dará un numero al azar y con ello sabrán quien será su oponente, lo que se tiene que hacer es ganar para pasar a la siguiente ronda. Gana aquel en donde su contrincante ya no es acto para continuar y si la pelea se torna en mal aspecto, la batalla será detenida por el Maestro y se decidirá quién es acto para continuar y quién no.

Todos estaban poniendo suma atención a las palabras de Juvia. — Y si en el caso donde ambos competidores no son actos para continuar entonces aquí cambiara una regla… los dos tienen derecho a pasar a la segunda ronda.

— ¿Qué…? — se preguntaron todos los del Gremio.

— Esto lo hicimos al tener previsto que serian seis participantes que representarían a Fairy Tail… — hablo la maga calmando el murmullo. — Con ello el torneo durara más de la cuenta… ahora le pediré el Maestro y a Erza-san que nos ayuden a decidir los combates.

Todos tomaron asientos en las mesas mientras que Era sostenida una caja donde dentro estaban los nombres de los participantes… en una pared estaba el pergamino donde se escribirían los nombres de todos los seleccionados.

— El primer combate será entre Natsu Dragneel contra… — escribió el nombre del Salamander en el primer diagrama. — El chico nuevo de Lamia Scale Tatsuya Yusuke.

— ¿Nuevo chico…? — pregunto Natsu.

— Te refieres a Tatsuya-kun… — hablo Sherry. — El es un nuevo miembro de nuestro Gremio, posee poderes de agua como Juvia…

— ¿Enserio? ¡Genial…! — menciono el pelirrosa.

Natsu y su grupo estaba en una mesa junto a los de Lamia Scale, ellos no habían tenido otra alternativa, era el único lugar donde habían lugares disponibles. Juvia por su parte comía un poco de Frank de Caramelo por no haber desayunado bien hace un rato. Pero miraba determinante al frente esperando su turno….

_Ojala que a Juvia no le toque pelear con… _—_miro disimuladamente a Gray quien estaba más que concentrado._

— Segundo Combate: Juvia Loxar Vs Gajeel Redfox… — con esas palabras la joven Loxar se atraganto un poco con el pan de caramelo, tocio un poco al sentir que perdía aliento, pero recibió unas palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Gray quien reacciono rápido.

— A-Arigatou… G-Gray Fullbuster… — dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarse. A Gray le gusto esa pequeña sonrisa, tal vez si haya probabilidades de hablar y resolver todo.

— Ni creas que te la daré fácil… — hablo Gajeel mirando a la peliazul.

_¿Por qué con él? ¿J-Juvia contra Gajeel-kun? ¡Nooo! _— _en sus adentros ella corría de un lugar a otro dando uno que otro berrinche y mordiendo un pañuelo. _

— Tercer Combate: Erza Scarlet Vs Yuka Suzuki.

— Cuarto Combate: Sherry Blendy Vs Lucy Heartfilia.

— Quinto Combate: Lyon Bastia Vs Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿De nuevo con él? — el pelinegro miro a su contrincante quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. — _Demonios, al menos debió haber sido Yuka, Jura o Juvia…_

— Y el cierre del Sexto y Último Combate: Elfman Strauss Vs Jura Neekis...

— De acuerdo como digan… — hablo el hombre cruzado de brazos estando con sus hermanas.

— Buena suerte Elf nii-chan. — lo animo Lissana.

Lyon fue con el maestro para recibir el pergamino y mostrarlo ante todos. — ¡Aquí están los encuentros de la primera ronda! — exclamo mientras los murmullos empezaban de nuevo.

— _Gray peleara contra Lyon de nuevo… esta será una buena pelea entre magos de tipo hielo… _

— _Natsu en contra del chico nuevo, esperemos que tan hábil es ese joven…_

— _Es un sueño, una pelea entre dos bellezas Sherry y Lucy…_

— _Oye pero no olvides a Erza y Juvia quienes pelean con hombres…_

Esos y tantos rumores se escuchaban en todo el Gremio, al final Bastia guardo el pergamino. —El lugar de reunión es en donde fue Sede los Grandes Juegos Mágicos… será en un mes así que prepárense porque no se las dejaremos fáciles.

— ¡Nosotros también decimos lo mismo! — dijo el joven Dragneel. — ¡Estoy encendido...!

Juvia estaba sentada mirando la tabla de madera de la mesa con una mirada algo preocupada, al parecer pensó algo que quizás… — _Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento… pero de que… _— _inesperadamente la imagen de una chica de cabellos rojizos y mirada tétrica llego a su mente por unos segundos, algo que la asusto un poco. _— _Espera un momento… pero si ella es…_

— ¿Juvia…? — Jura noto lo pensativa que estaba y está reacciono cuando le tocaron el hombro. — ¿Estás bien?

— J-Juvia está bien, no se preocupen… — hablo nerviosa al ver a los presentes de aquella mesa mirarla con algo de preocupación. _— ¿Por qué tuve que recordarla…? Creí que yo misma la…_

— Juvia… debemos hablar. — Gray interrumpió para así decidirse en disculparse con ella.

En ese entonces, las marcas del Gremio de Lamia Scale comenzaron a brillar, la de Juvia había brillado intensamente con la de las demás. — Una misión ¿ahora? — hablo Yuka.

— ¡Vámonos…! — ordeno Lyon y los demás se fueron, la de ojos azules al levantarse de la mesa miro al chico de hielo por unos grandes segundos, lo miro como diciendo _"No perderé contra ti"_— ¡Juvia…!

— ¡Hai…! ¡Recuerden, en un mes nos veremos…! — corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera del Gremio junto con sus compañeros dejando confundido a Fairy Tail.

— Ya se marcharon… — Cana tenía en sus manos un gran barril de Alcohol. — ¿Qué clase de misión tendrán?

— La verdad no tenemos idea… —menciono Lissana bebiendo un poco de jugo. —Ojala que estén bien y mas por Juvia.

— Eso esperamos todos… — murmuro Erza estando junto al Maestro.

— Pero vieron… — Lucy llamo la atención de los que estaban en la mesa. — La mirada de Juvia… se veía algo preocupada, como si recordó algo malo.

— Eso lo averiguaremos en el Torneo. — hablo el pelinegro algo fastidiado, otra oportunidad que se escapaba. — _Juvia…_

**#_.-**-._#**

Paso una semana y aquellos magos de Fairy Tail estaban entrenando duramente, ya que dentro de un gran tiempo será el Torneo para decidir quién es el mejor Gremio entre ellos dos. Y para ser el mejor de todo Fiore será en algún futuro despues.

Esta vez todos decidieron estar en la playa para relajarse despues de unos largos días de entrenamiento duro…

— Vaya, que día largo… — el joven Salamander se recostó en la arena estando con Happy. — Me pregunto como será ese dichoso chico nuevo de Lamia Scale.

— ¿Te refieres a ese tal Tatsuya Yusuke de poderes de agua? — pregunto el gatito azul. — Sera mejor que no te confíes Natsu, recuerda que el Fuego y el Agua son enemigos invencibles, pero el fuego tiene menos ventaja.

— ¡Happy! ¿De qué lado estás tú? — grito como loco.

— Y-Yo solo digo lo que pienso, únicamente me preocupo por tu victoria.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno, entonces mañana empezaremos a entrenar hasta que el cuerpo pida clemencia. — estaba entusiasmado, esperaban un grandioso reto en contra de Tatsuya Yusuke.

— Ese tío… — Gray había visto todo estando con Erza y Lucy. — ¿Cuánta energía tiene?

— Recuerda que estás hablando de Natsu, Gray… — la pelirroja caminaba al agua. — Déjalo, lo único importante es enfocarnos en el Gremio de Juvia.

— Tienes razón… — bajo la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de la Loxar. — _¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento… Juvia?_

**#_.-**-._#**

_Sintió un tremendo dolor al haber chocado bruscamente al suelo de concreto, levanto un poco el gorrito de copa que tenia para ver a su contrincante que daba muchas ricas como una loca desquiciada, su cabello rojo danzaba contra los vientos casi parecidos a los de un huracán._

_- Que débil eres y eso que eres una maga de Clase S… no me hagas reír… _— su voz parecía algo chillona y burlesca.

_- No subestimes a Juvia… Phantom Lord no perderé contra sujetos como ustedes… — la peliazul dio un grito para convertirse en agua líquida y atacar a su contrincante, quien uso unas cuantas chispas para hacerla caer al suelo de nuevo, que mal… el agua era un potente conductor de electricidad. Estaba boca arriba mirando el cielo lluvioso, para ver que aquella chica colocaba sus filosas uñas cerca de su cuello._

_- Hasta pronto Juvia Loxar… _— _dirigió sus garras en su cuello para así terminar con lo empezado._

**.**

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo: Juvia se da cuenta de los constantes recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo cuando era miembro de Phantom Lord ¿Qué es ese presentimientos que la esta consternando? Más tarde ella es seleccionada junto a Lyon para una misión recibiendo la ayuda de un grupo de Fairy Tail. ¿Podrá Gray esta vez solucionar todo?_

_Próximo Capitulo # 3: ¡Misión: Lamia Scale & Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**.**_  
_

_**De nuevo estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo y lamento si tarde un poquito, es que estoy enfrentando una fiebre terrible que al parecer tardara unos días para recuperarme.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, nunca creí tener tantos en un momento… XD la verdad gracias.**_

_**OK. Daré agradecimientos a aquellas personas que se molestaron en escribir un comentario…**_

_**cata fullbuster**_** - **_**CATITA-EDWIN**_**-**_**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**_**-**_**Maaria Smith**__** - **__**yumiiyumyum**__** - los comentarios de: **__**sofi Fullbuster & samii – LadyDy - **__**Ushiio**__** - **__**Lavi-hime 4E -3**__** - **__**AmyAylen**__** y **__**WhiteRabbit94**_

_**Y también a aquellas personas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos…! Muchas gracias!**_

_**PD: Los diagramas para determinar los encuentros del Torneo estan los links en mi perfil de Fanfiction por si quieren tener una idea de como es. **_

_**Nos veremos en otro capítulo! **_

_**Atte: Maleny.**_


	3. ¡ Misión: Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail!

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray y Juvia tienen una discusión por culpa de Lyon, sin querer el joven Fullbuster hiere los sentimientos de Juvia quien toma una decisión al darse cuenta que Gray nunca la mirara algo más que solo una aliada conocida. Se unirá al Gremio Lamia Scale para estar al lado de Lyon. Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale tendrán un torneo amistoso para saber cuál Gremio es el mejor de los dos._

* * *

_-_ __**¿La lluvia regresara? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 3: ¡Misión: Lamia Scale & Fairy Tail!**_

Juvia se retorcía al estar sumida en aquellas pesadillas, el reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada y ella no podía detener aquellos recuerdos que estaban materializándose en sus sueños inesperadamente.

- _¡Nebulosa de Agua…! — ataco a aquella mujer quien lo contrarresto con aquellos rayos que iban hacia ella, pero como Juvia predijo el movimiento lo esquivo inmediatamente._

_- Bueno, creo que me equivoque respecto a ti Juvia Loxar… eres digna de ser una maga de Phantom Lord. — hablo sarcásticamente la pelirroja. — Vamos… quiero ver que realmente en este mundo de Lluvia tu eres la mejor. La lluvia es tu mundo, Juvia Loxar._

_La peliazul ya estaba demasiado exhausta por lo ocurrido antes, la batalla se torno severa y era la única que estaba sola en esta situación... eso le pasaba por haberse ido desobedeciendo ordenes._

_- Terminare contigo ahora… así que empieza a rezar… — golpeo a Juvia con su puño donde había concentrado electricidad provocándole más daño haciendo que cayera al suelo la maga de agua._

_Miro aquellos rayos que estaban cayendo cerca de donde estaban, la mano de aquella chica de ojos rojos estaba levantada hacia el cielo para despues señalarla y hacer que un rayo se dirigiera a ella._

_- J-Juvia fallo… — cerro los ojos esperando tal vez una muerte repentina o…_

_Espero mucho tiempo y no recibió nada, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con alguien que había detenido el rayo. _

_- M-Maestro… Juvia lo…_

_- No hace falta que digas nada Juvia, lo has hecho bien… — hablo José Porla estando frente a la enemiga. _

_- Estúpida ¿Cómo te atreves a perder de esa manera? — era la voz de Gajeel quien estaba a su lado para levantarla del brazo y colocarla en su hombro como un costal o algo parecido._

_- G-Gajeel-kun…_

_- Cállate la boca y duérmete ya… — bufo para llevársela caminando dejándole al Maestro de Phantom Lord la tarea que Juvia dejo pendiente._

La luz le molestaba demasiado y despertó abriendo poco a poco sus bonitos ojos azules para reincorporarse y despues mirar el reloj marcando las 8:30 de la mañana, dio un bostezo al no haber descansado bien y se levanto para dirigirse al baño y ducharse.

Cuando salió se vistió con aquel atuendo que uso en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y verse al espejo… dejo su sombrerito de copa en la cama para salir dejando su cabello suelto y expuesto, sin darse cuenta de que su cabello largo y sedoso era la envidia de algunas que conformaban el Gremio Lamia Scale. Algunas jóvenes del Gremio estaban totalmente celosas de que ella estuviera con Lyon Vastia, aunque únicamente Juvia estaba con el porqué le agradaba su compañía.

Lo único que Juvia quería era poder olvidarse de Gray, la manera en que la trato realmente la lastimo severamente al corazón y era algo que quizás ya no se arregle.

— Juvia… — escucho esa voz y miro hacia atrás mirando a Lyon quien le sonreía. — Buen día…

— Lyon-sama… — se mostro bastante sonriente, pues la verdad le gustaba la compañía del albino. — Buenos días… ¿Qué haremos hoy?

— Iba a ver si consigo una misión… estoy aburrido y quisiera saber si… ¿me acompañas a una misión?

— ¡C-Claro por supuesto! — dijo algo sonrojada y ambos fueron a la pizarra de trabajos. — ¿Qué tomaremos entonces…?

— Mira esto… — el joven tomo un documento para ver el contenido y ella se acerco un poco más a él para mirar.

_En las afueras de Magnolia se han reportado sumos robos a personas que han venido a visitar la ciudad… se ha dado a conocer que son magos de un antiguo Gremio Oscuro con habilidades de fuego y agua._

_La __recompensa: 100.000 Joyas._

— La cantidad de la recompensa es similar a la que pagaba Juvia en Fairy Hills. — sonrio la chica mirando el trabajo. — ¿Por qué no lo tomamos? — miro a Lyon entusiasmada. — Seria algo fácil aunque no deberíamos subestimar al enemigo ya que utilizan poderes como los de Juvia y poderes como los de Natsu-san.

— Iremos juntos… además nuestras magias con compatibles… — le sonrio para avisar que tomaban el trabajo.

— ¿C-Compatibles?

_Agua y Hielo… me di cuenta de algo cuando nos enfrentamos… nuestras magias con verdaderamente compatibles. _— _Recordó las palabras del Fullbuster aquella vez que combinaron sus poderes creando un Unison Raid._

— ¿Juvia…?

— I-Ie no es nada Lyon-sama. Sera mejor irnos. — sonrio y ambos se prepararon para irse. — _Juvia prometió que olvidaría a Gray Fullbuster y lo hará a toda costa._

**#_.-**-._#**

Gray miraba el tablero buscando alguna misión para distraerse además que le serviría de entrenamiento para su batalla en el torneo en contra de Lyon Vastia.

— Vaya, no veo algo increíblemente bueno… — Miraba uno que otro trabajo, pero esta vez no daba una buena paga. Algo llamo su atención y tomo uno de esos papeles uno que tenía el mismo contenido que casualmente habían escogido Juvia y Lyon.

— Gray… — escucho una voz y vio que era Lucy. — ¿Iras de misión?

— Eso creo… pero ninguno no me convence. — dijo mirando a la rubia. — ¿Y qué haces tú?

— Pues también iba a tomar algún trabajo, ya que la renta de este mes ya está por llegar y necesito pagar. La verdad envidio a Erza y Juvia por ser de las primeras en pagar siempre en Fairy Hills por lo que he escuchado… y mas Juvia quien al haberse cambiado de Gremio sigue al pendiente de pagar la renta de Fairy Hills.

— ¿Ella paga aun la renta? — pregunto confundido. — Ya recordé que el anciano dejo intacto su habitación…

— Juvia pago la renta de este mes hace tres días… realmente como la envidio.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — noto que la chica reacciono a su pregunta. — Nos repartiremos la recompensa a la mitad, al menos consigues algo de lo que tienes que pagar.

— Vale, me convenciste Gray…

— Andando entonces…

— Claro… Mira-san. — miro a la albina. — Vamos a una misión.

— Mucho cuidado… — sonrio la joven.

**#_.-**-._#**

— Aquí dice que los bandidos son antiguos miembros de un gremio oscuro que fue disuelto. Tenemos que tener cuidado entonces…

— Tienes razón Lucy… — Gray junto a su amiga iban caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Aun faltaban muchos kilómetros del lugar donde mayormente asaltan a las personas.

Cuando llegaron esperaron a que estos aparecieran, el plan seria actuar como simples turistas que iban hacia la ciudad. Allí fue donde los enemigos se revelaron.

— ¡Son magos de Fairy Tail! — grito uno de ellos mirando l marca del Gremio de la mano de Lucy. — ¡Ataquemos juntos!

Eras alrededor de 8 bandidos preparados para luchar, hasta que una cortina de agua los azoto haciéndolos retroceder, los dos chicos miraron a una colina alta donde allí estaba Lyon con los brazos cruzados y Juvia teniendo un brazo extendido al frente siendo ella la causante del ataque.

— Ocho contra dos es sumamente injusto… — dijo el integrante de Lamia Scale. — Creo que tendremos que intervenir.

— Mire Lyon-sama, es Lucy-san y Gray Fullbuster. — dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo.

— Juvia… — saludo Lucy. — Cuanto tiempo sin verte…

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes…? — uno de los bandidos se había levantado rápidamente.

— Lyon Vastia y Juvia Loxar, miembros de Lamia Scale. — respondió el albino. — Prepárense…

— ¡Lyon no te entrometas en nuestro trabajo!

— ¿Trabajo? ¿Acaso ustedes también tomaron este trabajo? Juvia y yo venimos por la recompensa por estos bandidos.

— Entonces esto nos está dando a entender que tomamos el mismo trabajo… — dijo Lucy comprendiéndolo. — Son cosas del destino ¿no? — miro al alquimista.

— No creo en esas cosas… tal vez solo fue coincidencia.

— Gray Fullbuster, en este mundo no existen las coincidencia, únicamente lo inevitable de las cosas. — menciono la chica mirando al joven pelinegro con algo de indiferencia, noto que los bandidos comenzaban a huir. — ¡Lyon-sama!

— Ya entendí… ¡vamos o escaparan! — ellos dieron un increíble salto tomándole demasiada ventaja al equipo de Fairy Tail.

— No te saldrás con la tuya Lyon ¡Vamos Lucy! — Gray comenzó a correr y la rubia lo siguió al mismo ritmo.

Poco a poco iba internándose al bosque persiguiendo a los bandidos, Gray y Lucy alcanzaron al equipo de Lamia Scale.

— ¿Por qué interfieren? — reclamo el albino. — ¡Nosotros tomamos este trabajo!

— ¡Ni sueñes que te llevaras todo el crédito Lyon! — exclamo Gray a punto de usar la magia de hielo.

— _Wota Nebura… _— escucharon a la joven de cabellos azules y una gran onda de agua hizo que el equipo del pelinegro y la rubia les impidiera el paso.

— Buen trabajo Juvia…

— No me lo agradezca Lyon-sama… — dijo la chica muy sonriente, al parecer ya estaba superándolo todo lo sucedido. — ¡Sigamos!

— Juvia esta vez si te pasaste… — Gray derrumbo la columna de agua jugando algo de su magia de hielo.

— ¡Gray debemos continuar o no conseguiré mi dinero! — decía Lucy sumamente desesperada.

— ¡Tengo una idea! — exclamo al momento de levantarse. — ¡Ice Make: Floor! — al suelo comenzó a congelarse a varios kilómetros alcanzando a Juvia y Lyon, ella al no estar atenta resbalo.

En ese momento Lucy y Gray se deslizaron dejándolos esta vez atrás con miradas de triunfo. Juvia no pudo levantarse por la impresión que le causaron ellos dos.

— ¡Juvia!

— ¡Siga sin mi Lyon-sama!

— No voy a dejarte sola…

— ¡Hágame caso! ¡Juvia estará bien… demuéstrele a ambos que no deben subestimar a Lamia Scale!

Se miraron por unos segundos para que Vastia cerrara los ojos y sonriera. — Ten cuidado… — él se adelanto para evitar la derrota.

Juvia por su parte se quedo allí sintiéndose algo ¿triste? ¿Decaída? Al ver a Gray junto a su rival de amores sintió algo que despertó nuevamente de su interior, algo que la estaba lastimado más de lo que cree.

— Lucy-san sigue siendo la rival de amores de Juvia… — comenzó a enojarse, peo despues se tranquilizo. — _¿Que está pensando Juvia? Se supone que Juvia está tratando de olvidar a Gray Fullbuster. _

— Miren quien tenemos aquí… — se escucho una voz masculina y una risa para mostrar a uno de los bandidos que tal vez se escondió para que pasara algo interesante. — Una hermosa maga de… Fairy Tail. — miro la marca en la pierna de la joven. — Que hermosa eres…

Juvia con dificultad se levanto del suelo de hielo y bajar un poco su traje del hombro izquierdo mostrando la marca azul de Lamia Scale. — Te equivocas, Juvia es ahora miembro oficial de Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail quedo en el pasado.

— Nos divertiremos mucho tu y yo… además Juvia es un hermoso nombre para alguien como tú.

— Dime qué asunto quieres con Juvia… está ocupada como para lidiar con alguien como tú.

— Serás mía… — saco de sus ropas que cubrían aquella capa negra unos…

— ¿Qué tratas de hacer? — se pregunto la chica algo asustada por el contenido de la mano de aquel sujeto.

**#_.-**-._#**

Los bandidos habían sido derrotados y al parecer aquella "competencia quedo en empate, Gray y Lucy lidiaron con cuatro bandidos y Lyon con tres, lo raro es que faltaba uno de ellos.

— Al parecer esto es empate… — dijo el alquimista de hielo a su rival Lyon.

— Así parece…

De pronto escucharon una explosión que alcanzo una gran parte del bosque, pero que suerte no alcanzo a los tres que estaban allí observado. — ¿Q-Que fue eso?

— ¿Juvia estaba en esa dirección?

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Gray miro hacia la dirección donde había dejado a Juvia. — Tenemos que revisar el lugar rápido…

— _No es necesario Gray Fullbuster. — escucharon la voz de la chica que apareció entre el humo trayendo algo arrastrando el suelo, notaron que ella estaba con sus ropas algo desarregladas, una mirada algo seria pero sin esconder unas mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Qué le paso para estar así?_

— Juvia…

— Este era el ultimo… — lo lanzo justo con los demás para sacar aquellas bobas que ese tipo utilizo en su contra, justo a tiempo logro confiscar las demás. — Eso mereces por atreverte a atacar a Juvia…

— Juvia ¿estás bien? — la rubia se acerco para tratar de ayudarla. — Estas en mal estado…

— No es nada Lucy-san, Juvia está bien… — dijo sin quitar ese sonrojo.

— Estas roja… no me digas que ese tipo se atrevió a…

Juvia llevo sus manos a su pecho dándole a entender algo. — Un pervertido…

— ¿Cómo se atreve? — Lyon y Gray ya estaban fusilando con la mirada al que manoseo a Juvia teniendo listo cada uno una espada de hielo.

Más tarde los bandidos fueron arrestados y al momento de cobrar la recompensa.

— ¿Cómo que el dinero ya no lo tienen? — reclamo Gray ya cansado de todo lo que paso.

— El techo de nuestra casa se cayó y tuvimos que arreglarlo, pero al menos podemos darles esto a cambio. — un hombre del alrededor de 40 años le dio un sobre a Juvia quien lo tomo y lo abrió. — Son pases para ir a Akane Resort.

— ¡Genial! ¡Unas vacaciones y en el punto turístico más famoso de todo Fiore!

— Muchas gracias… — dijo la chica de cabellos celestes y todos se retiraron para así repartir la recompensa.

— Hay alrededor de 12 entradas para Akane… — la chica comenzó a pensar. — Bien, será una para Natsu-san, Erza-san, Wendy-san, Gray Fullbuster y Lucy-san. — Juvia conto las entradas y se las dio a Gray. — Las que sobran serán para Juvia, Lyon-sama, Jura-san, Sherry-san, Yuka-san, Chelia-san y Toby-san.

— Entonces así quedamos a mano… — dijo la rubia contenta por las entradas.

— Bien nosotros regresaremos a nuestro Gremio. — menciono Lyon. — Probablemente nos encontraremos en Akane.

— Vámonos Lyon-sama…

— Espera Juvia… — la detuvo Gray. — Tenemos que hablar…

— No es necesario hacerlo ahora Gray Fullbuster… pero te prometo que cuando nos encontremos en Akane hablaremos. — ella se fue junto con Lyon rumbo a Lamia Scale.

— Gray…

— Bueno al menos conseguí una oportunidad.

— Y no la desperdicies o si no… — le mostro la llave de Aquario como amenaza. — ¿Entendido?

— C-Claro…

**.**

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo: Natsu y sus amigos al recibir las entradas a Akane no desaprovechan la oportunidad de disfrutar un descanso en Akane Resort y se encamina allá. Obviamente allí se encuentran con el equipo de Lamia Scale quienes habían llegado primero. Allí Gray tratara de buscar el momento adecuado para acercarse a Juvia y hablar con ella, quiera o no._

_Próximo Capitulo # 4: "Vacaciones en Akane Resort"._

* * *

**.**

**Retraso**** pero al menor comprendan estas cosas de la escuela... realmente como deseo tener tanta libertad. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque yo no sentí muy simplon. pero bueno... alli pasara algo interesante.**

**Dare agradecimientos:**

**Ushiio**

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**

**AmyAylen**

**El comentario de samii**

**LadyDy**

**WhiteRabbit94**

**cata fullbuster**

**Elie Heartphilia**

**Lee Ab Koi**

**Y a todos que han puesto en favoritos esta historia.**

**Gracias por apoyar este proyecto, espero verlas pronto.**


	4. Vacaciones en Akane Resort

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray y Juvia tienen una discusión por culpa de Lyon, sin querer el joven Fullbuster hiere los sentimientos de Juvia quien toma una decisión al darse cuenta que Gray nunca la mirara algo más que solo una aliada conocida. Se unirá al Gremio Lamia Scale para estar al lado de Lyon. Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale tendrán un torneo amistoso para saber cuál Gremio es el mejor de los dos._

* * *

_-_ __**¿La lluvia regresara? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 4: Vacaciones en Akane Resort.**_

**J**uvia estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas para su viaje rumbo a Akane Resort, únicamente estaba guardando lo esencial y tratar de no exagerar. Una maleta era más que suficiente para ella.

— Juvia esta lista… — sonrio emocionada, para mirarse al espejo y mirarse para buscar algún desperfecto en su imagen o su cabello. Afortunadamente no había ningún problema y con la maleta lista salió en busca de sus amigos para irse rumbo a Akane.

En el comedor del Gremio estaban ya los demás preparados. — Miren es Juvia… — dijo Toby viendo a la chica entrar al salón. — Estábamos esperando…

— Juvia esta lista y preparada para el viaje.

— Vamos entonces… — asintió Lyon y todos se fueron juntos a tomar un tren que los llevara al centro turístico más famoso de Fiore.

Serian varias horas de viaje, así que todos acomodaron su equipaje y cada quien se sentó en un lugar, Juvia le toco junto a la ventana al lado de Lyon… hubo un momento en que ella se quedo dormida y poso su cabeza en el hombro del estudiante de Ur.

— Eso es amor ¿no lo creen? — hablo Sherry mirando la escena, un a pesar de que quiso algún vez a Lyon, al final encontró a alguien más y le deseaba lo mejor a su amigo.

— Los pases decían 10 días en el Hotel cinco estrellas, que fenomenal. — hablo la prima de Sherry. — Unas merecidas vacaciones.

— ¿Creen que veremos pronto a los de Fairy Tail? — hablo Jura.

— Eso es obvio, si se trata de Akane Resort quien no se podría resistir. — respondió Yuka.

Llegaron alrededor del medio día y pidieron dos habitaciones, una para las chicas y la otra para los chicos, ambas habitaciones estaban conectadas por alguna cosa que pudiera suceder. Cada grupo se separo y entraron a sus cuartos para instalarse y prepararse para la diversión.

Las chicas entraron a una de las Suites, y quedaron maravilladas por lo que veían, todo casi lleno de lujo y vista al mar… estaban alrededor del quinto piso y la vista se veía fenomenal.

Todas escogieron la cama en donde dormirían y desempacar su equipaje, tardaron alrededor de una hora para acomodar todo y así poder disfrutar de las vacaciones.

— ¡Chicas…! — era la voz de Toby afuera de la habitación. — ¡Nosotros nos adelantaremos en el casino, allá las veremos!

— Claro Toby-san… Juvia y las demás los alcanzaremos allá. — respondió Juvia, donde pasaron quince minutos.

— Si quieren pueden adelantarse… — dijo la Loxar.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto Chelia quien traía puesto un vestido violeta que le llegaba a la rodilla y no muy escotado y unos cómodos zapatos negros.

— Si… en un momento Juvia los vera a todos en el casino. — sonrio la maga elemental.

— Como digas Juvia… — sonrio Sherry teniendo un vestido de tirantes color rosado pastel de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con escote de V, su cabello suelto y zapatillas del mismo color que la prenda. — Nosotros nos vamos entonces… — ambas salieron dejando a la chica sola.

Juvia se miro en el espejo estando únicamente con un bikini de color azul rey y su cabello suelto, estaba frente al enorme espejo mirándose.

— Vaya… Juvia esta algo preocupada, ya que no tiene idea de que usar esta ocasión. — se sintió derrotada e inesperadamente fue hacia el inmenso balcón y sentarse en aquella silla de playa junto a una mesita donde había una deliciosa limonada fresca, se sirvió un poco y recostarse un poco en la silla mirando el cielo.

— Juvia se siente sumamente bien… — dio un suspiro dejando que la brisa del día aun aclarado la golpeara suavemente en su rostro y cuerpo. — _Juvia se pregunta que estarán haciendo Lucy-san y los demás. ¿Ya vendrían de camino a este lugar?_

— _Natsu ¿acaso quieres pelear? — aquella voz familiar hizo que se levantara con lentitud y acercarse al balcón mirando hacia abajo viendo él como un Gray Fullbuster estaba agarrándose a golpes a un Salamander que no se quedaba atrás. Juntos venían Erza con su exagerado equipaje, Lucy, aquellos lindos gatos y Wendy._

— Ya están aquí… — noto que ellos no se daban cuenta de que ella los miraba desde el quinto piso, aun a pesar del quinto piso, el edificio era un poco más alto de la cuenta. Cuando vio que Gray iba a mirar hacia arriba se retiro rápidamente de allí y volver a sentarse.

Por su parte el Fullbuster había notado que un cabello celeste se había asomado un poco por un balcón del quinto piso para despues desaparecer.

— ¿Juvia? — susurro el chico mirando aquel balcón.

— ¡Gray! — escucho la voz de Lucy y vio que los demás y estaban en la entrada del hotel. — ¡Date prisa o te dejamos!

— ¡Oigan esperen! — corrió para alcanzarlos y entrar para entregar aquellos pases.

Les tocaron dos habitaciones del séptimo piso del segundo edificio que estaba junto al principal, Natsu y Gray junto a Happy entraron a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, mientras Natsu estaba de mirón en todo el cuarto, el Ice Make camino a balcón para dar un vistazo al mar, miro en los balcones de abajo del primer edificio justamente en aquel lugar donde había visto lo que sería el cabello de Juvia.

No había nadie, decidió dejarlo así y en lo que Natsu estaba haciendo tonterías junto a Happy fue al baño para darse una ducha para refrescarse ya que el viaje lo había dejado con mucho calor y eso no le gustaba, el siempre estaba fresco para su gusto.

Cuando salió de la ducha salió únicamente en pantaloncillos teniendo una toalla en su cabeza secándose el cabello y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu y Happy durmiendo en la cama como si fueran troncos.

Negó con la cabeza y se vistió con unos pantalones negros, una camisa de manga larga de color azul y una corbata negra junto a unos zapatos negros. Escucho que alguien toco la puerta y la abrió para ver a las chicas listas.

— ¿Y Natsu? — pregunto Lucy teniendo puesto un vestido blanco algo escotado y su cabello recogido a una coleta alta.

— Lo típico… — les abrió un poco el paso y vieron que el pelirrosa estaba dormido.

— Era de suponerse… — sonrio Erza usando un vestido rojo como su cabello y el cabello totalmente suelto y con unos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros y Wendy con una ropa casual de unos pantalones cortos de color azul rey y una blusa de azul pastel de manga corta y su cabello suelto.

— Mejor vamos al Casino… — Gray cerró la puerta y todos fueron al casino a divertirse.

— ¿Y Charle? — pregunto el alquimista.

— Se quedo también dormida, el viaje la había agotado…

— Ya veo…

Cuando llegaron cada quien se separo para ver qué juegos tomar. Gray iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos para escuchar un pequeño grito de una chica.

— ¡Eres el mejor Lyon! — escucho a Chelia y busco con la mirada a su "hermano" para encontrarlo en una mesa donde él estaba ganando las apuestas y joyas…

— ¡Mire quien esta allí Lyon! — la chica señalo al Fullbuster y el grupo fijo su mirada en Gray que estaba yendo hacia ellos.

— Por lo que veo ya están instalados… — sonrio el Vastia. — Pues… es bueno verte Gray. ¿Vienes a divertirte al casino?

— Por supuesto que si… para eso vengo… — menciono el joven con una sonrisa. — Cuando se trata de Akane quien podría resistirse.

— Lyon otra ronda… — interrumpió Jura. — Estas a punto de ser el campeón de este juego.

— De acuerdo… ¿nos acompañas?

— Para verte perder seria aun mejor… — dijo en burla para que todos se fueran a la mesa y ver jugar al joven albino.

Más tarde los dos grupos se encontraron y decidieron ir juntos al restaurante porque todos morían de hambre, Erza era quien se dio rápidamente cuenta de la ausencia de Juvia.

— ¿Juvia vino con ustedes? — pregunto Titania.

— Si, ya debería de haber venido. — dijo Yuka. — Sera mejor que alguien vaya a buscarla.

— Iré a ver si está bien. — Lyon se había levantado de la mesa, hasta que una voz interrumpió a todos los que estaban sentados.

— No hace falta que haga eso Lyon-sama… — todos miraron a las espaldas de Vastia encontrándose a una hermosa Juvia Loxar.

— J-Juvia… — dijeron entrecortadamente los hombres al verla, se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido de tirantes azul turquesa que se adhería perfectamente a sus curvas, tenía un escote de V y la falda llegaba a la rodilla, tenía su cabello suelto cayendo como cascada con hermosas ondulaciones, encima tenía un sombrero de sol y tenía un calzado de sandalias que la hacían sentir cómodas.

Tenía sus brazos atrás y con una mirada algo sonrojada por la razón en que los hombres la miraban fijamente.

— Erza-san veo que ustedes también llegaron. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? — dijo la peli celeste estando de muy buen humor.

— Te ves radiante Juvia… — le sonrio la pelirroja. — Me alegra verte…

— Juvia siente lo mismo, Juvia espera a que nos divirtamos todos juntos. — les sonrio algo sonrojada. — Juvia vino únicamente a saludarlos al saber que habían llegado y darles el aviso de que irá a pasear a la playa, Juvia necesita un poco de sol.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? — pregunto Sherry.

— No hace falta, Juvia solo dará una vuelta y regresara antes de la cena. — respondió y dio media vuelta. — Juvia los vera despues… — se despidió para salir del casino.

— Q-Que hermosa se veía Juvia… — Lyon estaba sonrojado.

— ¡Oye Lyon, deja esa mirada de idiota!

— Pero Gray-san tu también estas igual de rojo que Lyon-san. — dijo Wendy y todos notaron lo sonrojado que estaba el Fullbuster.

— Mierda… — susurro avergonzado y ocultando la mirada.

— Al parecer Juvia te cautivo ¿eh? — Lucy le dio un codazo divertida. — Admítelo Gray…

— C-Cállate Lucy… iré a dar una vuelta. — se levanto y se fue de allí dejándolos atrás. Aprovechando que había salido del casino, iría tras de Juvia y tratar de hablar con ella.

Se dirigió a la playa saliendo del hotel, busco con la mirada a la joven y no la encontraba… hasta que finalmente dio con ella.

La vio caminar estando perdida mirando el mar azul, estaba descalza dejando que sus pies tocaran la arena y sus sandalias las traía colgando de una mano. Inmediatamente fue hacia a ella ¿este por fin seria el momento de hablar?

— Juvia… — la llamo y ella volteo para verlo, solo que ahora su faceta no era tan fría como aquellas veces anteriores, al menos se veía de buen humor.

— Gray Fullbuster… — dijo viéndolo acercándose. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Juvia… es el momento de que hablemos… — dijo algo nervioso ¿ahora qué le diría e estos momentos?

— ¿Tan pronto? — ella miro de nuevo el mar sintiendo la brisa del viento. — Juvia únicamente pide que hable con sinceridad, Juvia lo estará escuchando. Adelante, diga todo lo que tenga que decir. — se poso frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos sin mostrar emoción alguna, a decir verdad se veía tranquila y concentrada.

— Yo la verdad quiero pedirte perdón por haberte dicho eso en el Gremio, la verdad no quería lastimarte y no tenía pensado decir que te tenia lastima. Fue un impulso que no debió de haber existido. Yo realmente me siento apenado y quiero pedirte una disculpa. — miro a la chica con unos ojos que si mostraban suma sinceridad, Juvia realmente supo que el no mentía.

— Gray Fullbuster… pues la verdad Juvia ya había dejado ese asunto al olvido y no tiene nada que perdonarte.

— Pero…

— Deja terminar a Juvia… — lo interrumpió y vio que él se quedo callado. — No hay nada que perdonar, le has demostrado a Juvia que fuiste sincero en decir lo que sentías. Así que en estos momentos haremos las paces. — dio una pequeña sonrisa y le extendió su mano libre al Ice Make.

— Juvia… — se quedo mirándola por unos segundos y de manera lenta entrelazo su mano con la de ella para que las agitaran con suavidad.

— Con ello ambos olvidaremos eso y nos llevaremos bien.

— ¿Entonces regresaras al Gremio? — pregunto algo emocionado, llegando rápidamente a esa conclusión.

— Gray-sa… Gray Fullbuster eso ya no se puede arreglar. Ahora Juvia pertenece a Lamia Scale. — quito su cabello del hombro donde tenía la marca azul de su actual Gremio. — Juvia se quedara en Lamia Scale al lado de Lyon-sama y los demás.

— Pero tú dijiste que nos llevaríamos bien. Creí que todo volvería a ser normal.

— ¿Normal en qué sentido? — Juvia se mostro algo dura en este momento. — ¿En que Juvia ira de nuevo tras de usted y que usted no la tome en cuenta? Veras Gray Fullbuster, Juvia te será sincera… realmente a Juvia le dolió bastante el cómo le heriste sus sentimientos… eso es algo que no será curado fácilmente. Juvia aun tiene aquella herida que no le será fácil cicatrizar…

— Esto ya no tiene sentido. Ya no es necesario que tu estés mas al lado de Lamia Scale…

— Juvia piensa que así las cosas como están ya no habrá más problemas entre usted y ella. Así que a partir de hoy únicamente tendremos un vínculo como compañeros de distintos gremios. Juvia ha cambiado mucho en el tiempo que ya no estuvo en Fairy Tail. — miro al Fullbuster decidida. — Juvia lamenta que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto.

— De acuerdo… — dijo agachando la mirada.

Juvia miro que el joven se mostro algo decaído, pero eso era para que aprendiera a no subestimarla. Dio un suspiro y dio una sonrisa. — Gray-san… — noto que Gray la miro al haber escuchado el como llamo. — Juvia tenía pensado en ir a tomar algo ¿gustas acompañarla?

El se sintió algo raro en cómo se dirigió a él en estos momentos y únicamente le correspondió esa sonrisa. — Vamos…

Ambos caminaron adentro del hotel para ir a la fuente de sodas donde ambos se sentaron en la enorme barra y esperar a que alguien atendiera.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles? — llego el encargado mirando a los jóvenes.

— Juvia quisiera una limonada…

— Como usted diga señorita ¿y usted? — fijo su mirada en Gray.

— Lo mismo que ella.

— ¿De casualidad son magos? — pregunto y vio que ambos asentían. — Serian tan amables de darme sus nombres y de que Gremio provienen.

— Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail. — dijo el pelinegro de ojos grises.

— Juvia Loxar de Lamia Scale… — respondió ella y cuando se presento, Gray se sintió muy raro al escucharla usar el nombre de otro gremio.

— Tengo registrado que ustedes tienen pases para vacaciones en este lugar todo pagado, así que esto es de parte de la cuenta de la casa. — les sonrio y comenzó a retirarse. — En un momento traeré sus pedidos.

Allí fue donde ambos se quedaron en silencio. — Gray-san ¿Cómo se siente al saber que peleara contra Lyon-sama en el torneo?

— Por poco lo olvidaba… la verdad me siento algo emocionado porque de nuevo peleare contra él. En las peleas que hemos tenido hemos resultado en empate y esta vez se decidirá al verdadero mago de Hielo. — se mostro algo entusiasmado.

— Pues le deseo suerte en la batalla…

— Gracias… ¿y tu como te sientes?

— ¿Sobre qué…?

— El saber que te enfrentaras contra Gajeel.

— No deprimas a Juvia… — un aura depresiva se formo alrededor de ella de manera graciosa. — Juvia no sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Gajeel-kun será muy malo con Juvia. — comenzó a lloriquear sacándole una pequeña risa al joven.

_Esa es la Juvia que extraño más… _

— La verdad Juvia se puso a pensar en muchas cosas y analizar lo que serian las debilidades de Gajeel-kun. Aunque a pesar de haber estado juntos en Phantom Lord, Juvia no tiene idea que usar en su contra. Juvia únicamente sabe que debe hacer lo posible por ganar…

En ese momento les trajeron las limonadas y siguieron conversando. —Realmente Juvia no sabe qué hacer… — se quedo mirando la bebida. — En el pasado Gajeel y Juvia tenían peleas de entrenamientos y el siempre era vencedor…

— Solo esfuérzate y si quedan en empate, los dos tendrán derecho de pasar a la siguiente ronda.

— Tienes razón Gray-san. Juvia se esforzara…

— Da lo mejor de ti…

Cuando terminaron, ambos decidieron reagruparse con sus grupos para ir todos juntos a cenar, cada quien se fue por su lado para cambiarse de ropas.

Juvia entro y se miro en el espejo con una mirada algo triste y decaída, aprovechando que sus amigas no estaban. Toco con su mano el espejo y cerró los ojos. — _Juvia cree que despues de todo no puede olvidar Gray-sama… _— _una vaga lágrima recorrió su mejilla pálida._

**_._**

* * *

_Próximo: Fairy Tail decide entrenar un día completo para sacar provecho y así mostrarle a Lamia Scale. Y en un momento inesperado Juvia se reencuentra con una persona que la lastimo en el pasado. Aun a pesar una simple vista de 5 segundos, el miedo de Juvia se materializa._

_Próximo Capitulo # 4: Ojos Rojos._

* * *

**.**

**O.O ¿Juvia no puede olvidar a Gray? Realmente su amor por el supera lo demas (POR ESO LA ADORO)**

**Dare agradecimientos y nos veremos pronto.**

**Ushiio**

**Lee Ab Koi**

**el comentario de Marce**

**LadyDy**

**y el comentario de Juvia Heartfilia**

**Gracias por ver el capitulo!**

**Atte: Maleny**


	5. Ojos Rojos

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

_Gray y Juvia tienen una discusión por culpa de Lyon, sin querer el joven Fullbuster hiere los sentimientos de Juvia quien toma una decisión al darse cuenta que Gray nunca la mirara algo más que solo una aliada conocida. Se unirá al Gremio Lamia Scale para estar al lado de Lyon. Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale tendrán un torneo amistoso para saber cuál Gremio es el mejor de los dos._

* * *

_-_ __**¿La lluvia regresara? **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 5: Ojos Rojos.**_

* * *

_Anteriormente: Con la recompensa de una misión, el equipo Natsu y el equipo Lyon están disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en Akane Resort. Gray y Juvia conversan haciendo las paces, pero desgraciadamente las cosas seguirán así. Ya falta poco para el comienzo del torneo. Y Juvia inesperadamente se reencuentra con alguien que le causo temor hace mucho tiempo._

* * *

**E**ra una nueva mañana en Akane Resort… Natsu se estaba levantando dando un gran bostezo y noto que Gray aun estaba dormido, el pobre se había ido a acostar muy tarde, hubo una gran velada en el restaurante del hotel y como era obvio, todos estaban disfrutando de la diversión y por primera vez no hubo un cataclismo al estilo Fairy Tail.

El Salamander se había ya cambiado con sus ropas habituales, quiso mirar el paisaje por el balcón y al hacerlo vio que Juvia estaba mirando el horizonte también desde el balcón de su habitación que compartía con las Blendy. Estaba vestida con un traje de baño color azul rey con flores de un cielo claro estampado en todo el traje y encima una larga toalla sobre sus hombros casi pareciendo una capa, pero que aunque sea la cubría de la espalda. Su cabello lo dejo suelto dejando que cayera sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Natsu se atrevió a saltar para así llegar hacia donde estaba Juvia quien al principio se asusto demasiado, pero afortunadamente su grito no despertó a las jóvenes que aun yacían durmiendo en sus camas.

— ¡Natsu-san! — levanto un poco la voz. — ¿Cómo…?

— Fue divertido… — dijo sonriendo y colocando sus brazos atrás en su nuca. — ¿Aun tu equipo está dormido?

— Si… Juvia es la única que esta despierta…

— Ya somos dos… el hielito esta aun durmiendo y Happy también, al parecer Lucy y las demás aun están dormidas porque no han tocado la puerta para que todos fuéramos a desayunar.

— Ya veo… Juvia pensaba ir a desayunar algo y despues ir a la playa para entrenar. — sonrio un poco la chica.

— ¿Entrenar? Genial yo también quiero entrenar. Ya que pronto será el torneo… tienes suerte de enfrentarte con Gajeel. Yo ni siquiera conozco a mi oponente.

— Tatsuya-kun es alguien muy fuerte… realmente lo admiro ya que es el mago de agua. Juvia lo ve como un modelo a seguir. Así que no se confié Natsu-san, el agua y el fuego darán una gran batalla.

— Lo espero con ansias… — Natsu ya estaba esperando su enfrentamiento.

— Natsu-san, Juvia ira a desayunar algo… ¿gustas acompañarme? — pregunto la chica.

— Vamos, tengo algo de hambre… — ambos decidieron salir en silencio para dirigirse al restaurante, donde el desayuno era de parte de la casa al tener aquellos pases.

— Terminando de comer iremos a entrenar… — decía Natsu comiendo locamente arrasando con toda la comida.

— Al parecer alguien está emocionado por el entrenamiento… — Juvia degustaba un poco de té de hierbas para relajarla. — Que bueno que no tendremos que pagar por esto.

— No puedo esperarlo… quiero ir y enseñarles quien es el mejor. ¡Quiero romper algo ahora mismo….!

— Tranquilo Natsu-san o tendremos problemas… — Juvia estaba nerviosa, pero se dio cuenta que la compañía de Natsu era agradable.

Más tarde ambos estaban caminando por la playa para poder dar comienzo al entrenamiento. — Bueno Juvia… tengamos un pequeño combate para ver cual elemento es el más fuerte.

— Como diga Natsu-san…

Juvia con la ayuda de su magia creo dos plataformas para que tanto ella como Natsu pudieran pararse encima de ellas, ambos se miraron para despues tomar unas posiciones de ataque.

— Listo ¿Natsu-san?

— Yo nací listo. ¡Estoy encendido! — las llamas comenzaban a apoderarse alrededor de Natsu.

Juvia alzo las manos y creó una gran columna de agua que rodeo a Natsu, esperando ver que podría hacer. — Natsu-san muéstrele a Juvia el poder de un Dragón Slayer.

— ¡Estoy encendido! — Natsu aumento el aura de fuego alrededor de él y comenzó a chocar las llamas en el agua, que al principio no podía combatir con el elemento de Juvia. La Loxar miraba con atención el como el agua comenzaba a hervir debido al contacto con el fuego de Natsu, hasta que finalmente la evaporizo por completo.

— Pudo detener la cortina de agua de Juvia… — miro impresionada al joven pelirrosa. — Ahora veo por qué lo llaman Salamander. — lo dijo pareciendo un cumplido. — Sigamos entrenando… Natsu-san.

— ¡Bien! — sonrio Natsu y comenzaron con el pequeño entrenamiento.

**#_.-**-._#**

Gray sintió la brisa que golpeaba suavemente su rostro y comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con la cama de Natsu vacía y en un completo desastre, únicamente veía a Happy que estaba en el suelo durmiendo murmurando "pescados" lo típico para un gatito como él.

Se incorporo para estirar sus brazos a los lados y finalmente hacia arriba y levantarse e ir al baño a darse una ducha relajante, ya que pensaba ir a buscar a Juvia y así tratar de que ambos comenzaran de nuevo bien.

Cuando se vistió con una camisa blanca sin abrochar los botones mostrando su fornido pecho y unos pantalones negros algo holgados para él pero que lo hacían sentir cómodo, salió para ir en busca de la joven, pero durante la recepción se encontró con…

— Buen día… Gray. — Lyon estaba frente a él con una mirada un tanto seria y cruzo los brazos.

— Ahora que te vi ahora mismo, ya no son buenos días Lyon. — se burlo el joven de cabellos negros azulados.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

— Pues iba a… — fue interrumpido por el albino rápidamente.

— Juvia no está en su habitación… — respondió mirando a su rival y Gray no creyó que Lyon lo supiera. ¿Tan obvio era respecto a la maga de agua?

— Y-Yo no iba a…

— Te diré algo Gray… si vuelves a lastimar a Juvia te juro que me las pagaras. — lo amenazo duramente, no quería que por culpa del idiota de Gray, Juvia sufriera como la última vez.

— Ya lo tengo en mente Lyon…

— Como sea… — el miembro de Lamia Scale quien vestía una camiseta verde y jeans llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones para comenzar a caminar. — Vayamos a buscar a Juvia…

— Oye espérame Lyon. — dijo el Fullbuster alcanzo a su "hermano mayor" rumbo a la playa.

Llegaron a la playa en busca de la maga elemental e inesperadamente escucharon golpes que provenían de una parte un poco más alejada, pero que habían algunos espectadores, cuando vieron chocar ráfagas de agua y fuego, llegaron a una conclusión rápida.

— ¡Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego! — llegaron en el momento en que Natsu se atrevió a golpear a Juvia, haciendo que ambos estuvieran a punto de interferir, pero Juvia se les adelanto.

— ¡Golpe de Agua! — la maga elemental también le regreso el golpe con la misma intensidad, para que ambos chocaran los puños creando una onda y las olas del mar se hacían más fuertes.

Se separaron y se miraron respirando con dificultad. — Este es el verdadero poder de un Dragón Slayer. — decía respirando pesadamente mirando al joven de cabello rosa. — Natsu-san… realmente ha impresionado a Juvia.

— Ni tanto… — dijo despreocupado acercándose a ella y ayudarla a levantarse del agua. — Lo has hecho bien Juvia, no creo que el idiota de Gajeel te pueda ganar ahora. ¿Has estado entrenando hasta ahora?

— Si… Juvia recibió un entrenamiento gracias a Jura-san y… — no termino ya que vio que había personas quienes los habían visto luchar y extrañamente recibieron gritos y aplausos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — decía el Dragón Slayer sin entender que pasaba y cuando todos ya se habían retirado, solo quedaban los dos magos de hielo. Sin darse cuenta habían dado un espectáculo teniendo muchos espectadores.

— ¿Gray?

— ¿Lyon-sama?

Vieron que ambos se iban acercando a las orillas. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntaba la chica acercándose también junto con su compañero de batalla.

— Casualmente nosotros dos nos encontramos y cuando vimos todo el alboroto venimos a ver… — dijo inmediatamente el mago de Lamia Scale.

_¿Qué pretendes Lyon? — lo miro Gray algo sorprendido, creyó que Lyon le diría que iría en busca de Juvia._

— Ahora mismo íbamos a tomar algo para descansar. Vamos todos juntos ahora y Gray no hagas escándalos. — decía el joven mago de fuego llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca y comenzar a caminar.

— Juvia está cansada… — ella se derrumbo a la arena de rodillas para dar una pequeña risa. — Juvia no siente las piernas… Lyon-sama ayude a Juvia por favor… — dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el albino quien se coloco frente a ella y la cargo en su espalda ante la mirada celosa de Gray –aunque esta no se pudiera notar tanto–.

– Gray-san no se retrase… – dijo ella sonriéndole para que este los siguiera dentro del hotel.

Fueron a la fuente de sodas para pedir unas bebidas y entablar una conversación amena.

— Esto es muy agotador… — decía la chica derrumbándose en la mesa poniendo sus brazos como almohadas. — Y mas estar entrenando en estos días, el torneo se acerca y no veo la manera de derrotar a Gajeel-kun. — decía la peliazul cansada y haciendo uno que otro berrinche.

— La gran ventaja que tienes es que puedes convertir tu cuerpo en agua ¿no? — decía el albino tomando un té helado de limón. — Al menos tienes un punto a favor…

— No creo que sea buena idea subestimar a Gajeel, aun a pesar de todo yo he visto como pelea… — dijo el mago de hielo pelinegro mirando a Juvia. — Únicamente enfócate en el objetivo… no creo que derrotar a Gajeel sea tan difícil.

— Dile eso a mi cara hielito… — Natsu también estaba casi igual que Juvia. — Tu no peleas con Gajeel como lo hago yo… — se hizo el creído por esos instantes. — Gajeel es un digno oponente para mi, igual que Laxus y Erza –aunque de miedo–.

— Buen punto Natsu-san…

— Veo que ya están levantados tan temprano… — escucharon una voz y notaron que era Lucy acompañada del resto del equipo Fairy. — Buen día…

— Buen día… — dijeron los que estaban en la mesa.

— ¿Te sientes mal Juvia…? — pregunto Erza sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica. — Al parecer no tienes fiebre…

— Juvia está bien Erza-san, es solo el cansancio. Vera tanto Natsu-san como Juvia estaban entrenando antes de que ustedes despertaran.

— ¿Tan temprano? — pregunto la escarlata. — ¿Al menos Natsu no exagero más de la cuenta contigo?

— P-Para nada Erza-san…

— Yo no exagere Erza… — decía despreocupado el Salamander dándole sorbos a su bebida.

— Si como no… Lyon y yo presenciamos como la golpeaste. Eres un abusador… — le dijo Gray algo molesto recriminándoselo.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que Natsu?! — Erza se levanto y le causo no solo miedo al joven Dragneel, si no a los demás, realmente Erza Scarlet alias "Titania" era alguien que daba más terror que en una película de ese género.

— Gray te voy a hacer pollo asado. — Natsu lo enfrento.

— Haber inténtalo no si antes yo te convierto en un cubito de hielo. — Gray le siguió el juego.

— T-Tranquila Erza-san… no es para tanto. — Juvia trataba de calmarla, pero también estaba con la piel chinita del miedo.

— Al menos Juvia le dio su merecido… — se burlo Lyon. — Al menos ella si fue capaz de regresarle el golpe que le causo el Salamander.

— Bueno, eso explica todo… — Erza como si nada volvió a ser ella misma y se sentó de nuevo tomando un jugo. ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada?

Tanto Juvia como Lyon seguían socializando con los del Gremio de Fairy Tail y Juvia se dio cuenta que aun a pesar de que ella se había marchado, ellos no habían cambiado nada e incluso ya no sentía incomoda con el asunto que la tenia ligada a Gray.

Los de Fairy Tail decidieron ir a la playa para aprovechar y entrenar ya que días despues de que su estancia en Akane Resort terminara, el torneo entre Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale se daría a cabo e Crocus, en aquel enorme estadio donde fueron sede de los anteriores Juegos Mágicos. Juvia había decidido descansar un poco por haber entrenado desde temprano con Natsu., ella estaba mirando a todos entrenar arduamente.

Natsu estaba lanzando llamas del Aliento del Dragon junto a Wendy que lanzaban hacia el cielo para ver que tan poderoso y hasta donde llegaban aquellos ataques por medio del aliento. Gray estaba congelando cualquier caso y formando alquímicamente sus mejores ataques, flechas, la guadaña, cañón entre otras cosas. Lucy había invocado a Loke y ambos estaban viendo el nivel de sus poderes, tanto de Lucy como de Loke y Erza estaba blandiendo espadas de sus respectivas armaduras reequipándose una tras otra con rapidez.

Happy y Charle estaban con Juvia y Lyon observando el entrenamiento de Fairy Tail.

— Han mejorado bastante… — decía Juvia siendo observada por Lyon. — Las cosas no han cambiado desde que Juvia se marcho… al menos ellos siguen mostrando aquella determinación para lograr sus metas. Es la razón por la cual Juvia se había unido a Fairy Tail aun temiendo que no la aceptaran por lo ocurrido por Phantom.

— Escuche que hace tiempo hubo una guerra entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord. — dijo Lyon mirando también a todos entrenar.

— Así es… — respondió Happy. — Phantom Lord estuvo liderado por José quien era uno de los magos santos. Juvia era una Clase S formando un equipo con otros que eran de su nivel. Llamándose "Element 4" siendo los mejores del gremio. Desafortunadamente para ellos fueron derrotados: Juvia fue derrotada por Gray, Sol por Elfman, Aria por Erza y Totomaru y Gajeel por Natsu.

— Debió ser duro…— añadió el discípulo mayor de Ur.

— Wendy y yo en ese tiempo aun no nos habíamos unido a Fairy Tail, pero cuando nos contaron. Si debió de haber sido duro… — hablo la gata blanca.

— Buen día… — voltearon para ver que era el equipo Lamia Scale, dando Jura el saludo de la mañana.

— Jura-san… — sonrio la Loxar. — Buen día a todos.

— Creo que ustedes fueron más fuertes que nosotros. — dijo Yuka. — Nosotros apenas despertamos dándonos cuenta que era tarde.

— Pero valió la pena la velada de anoche… aun estando con nuestros oponentes. — sonrio Chelia. — ¿Qué están haciendo ellos? — noto que estaban entrenando.

— Entrenando… demostrándole a Lamia Scale cuan duros oponentes son para nosotros. — el peliblanco sonrio cruzando los brazos. — Pero creo que eso no me impresiona del todo. ¿Les damos una lección de cómo se entrena de verdad?

— ¡Sí! — Dijeron todos y dieron comienzo también a su entrenamiento por las próximas horas.

Se alejaron un poco de donde estaba el equipo Natsu para dar comienzo, Lyon ya había tomado posición para su magia alquímica de hielo, al igual que todos estaban en posición rodeando a Juvia quien estaba preparada.

Juvia miraba a todos en silencio para ver quién iba a atacar primero, y aquel en dar el primer golpe fue Yuka para dar iniciado al entrenamiento, todos como podían iban atacando tratando de tocar a Juvia quien únicamente estaba esquivando.

El equipo creaba ondas enormes y poderosas que hicieron que se intercambiaran lugares, los de Fairy Tail se quedaron observando el entrenamiento duro de Lamia Scale liderado por Jura Neekis.

— Tienes que estar bromeando… — dijo Gray viendo la magnitud de aquel entrenamiento, todos estaban peleando ahora entre ellos ocasionando más daño.

Juvia contra Lyon, Yuka y Toby, Chelia y Sheila y Jura supervisando todo. Realmente era admirable ver aquellas batallas.

— Juvia ha mejorado mucho… puede contrarrestar los ataques de Lyon. — dijo Lucy estando unto a Wendy y los Exceed. — Ella había mencionado de un entrenamiento que tiene con Jura. ¿Me pregunto como seria?

— Pero ese entrenamiento está dejando salir a flote el verdadero poder de Juvia. —sonrio Erza. — Me dan ganas de… pelear con ella.

— Erza. — La Heartfilia miro a su amiga. — _¿Está reconociendo a Juvia…?_

— ¿Por qué no vino con ellos ese tal Tatsuya? — se quejo Natsu. — ¡Yo soy el único que no sé quien es mi oponente!

Las horas pasaron y tanto los dos equipos ya estaban en el suelo exhaustos por el arduo entrenamiento, se miraron entre si todos y sonrieron para levantarse aprovechando que el día aun estaba claro, ya faltaba poco para el atardecer, aproximadamente 1 hora.

Todos decidieron estar el resto del día en el casino para matar el tiempo antes de la cena… y aprovechar ya que los días estando en Akane ya se estaban agotando. Juvia estaba jugando cartas junto a Lucy quien estaba mirando las partidas, y en la mayoría Juvia estaba ganando.

— Eres sorprendente Juvia. ¿Cómo aprendiste? —pregunto la rubia de poderes estelares.

— Lyon-sana y Jura-san le enseñaron a Juvia y así mejorar. Al menos Juvia es buena en estos juegos de mesa. Deberías intentarlo Lucy-san. —le sonrio para tomar una carta de la baraja del frente.

— Mejor prefiero observar… — dijo la chica siguiendo observando.

Inesperadamente una persona había chocado bruscamente golpeando a Juvia de la espalda haciendo que ella cayera sentada al suelo, para que despues Lucy la ayudara tomándole la mano.

— ¡Oye… ten más cuidado! — exclamo Lucy al ver que el individuo quien era realmente una mujer no se había disculpado ni nada. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro dejando su espalda descubierta, tenia cabello pelirrojo cayéndole como cascada y totalmente liso y una cartera negra entre sus manos, ella aun no le daba la cara a Juvia y Lucy. — ¡Al menos discúlpate! Lastímate a Juvia…

— _¿Juvia…? — repitió la mujer como si reconociera ese nombre y se había detenido. _

— ¿Estás bien Juvia?

— Si. Gracias Lucy-san…

— _Esa voz…_

Inesperadamente volteo mostrando su rostro y Juvia quien aun estaba en el suelo se quedo de piedra, sus labios estaban entreabiertos de la impresión y sus ojos comenzaban a temblar fuertemente al ver aquellos _ojos rojos_ que podían causarle miedo a cualquier, pero para ella ya era un hecho.

— ¡Juvi! — chillo la joven Loxar aterrada llevando sus manos a su rostro para no seguir viéndola causando preocupación en la rubia quien no entendía nada. Las personas de su alrededor trataban de ayudarla.

Aquella mujer de _ojos rojos _les dio la espalda para retirarse mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver la cara aterrorizada de la joven de cabellos celestes.

— _Te encontré… — susurro burlonamente para salir del casino desapareciendo entre los rayos del atardecer._

Lucy había mirado el partir de esa mujer sin entender el porqué Juvia se asusto al verla, era la primera vez que veía a la Loxar de ese modo. Al acordarse de la maga elemental miro donde estaba y ella no estaba…

— ¿Juvia…? — la busco con la mirada. — Juvia… ¿Dónde estás? — se mostro preocupada por la Loxar en estos momentos.

**#_.-**-._#**

Cerró la puerta de un portazo recargándose en esta para deslizarse hacia abajo y abrazar sus piernas comenzando a temblar levemente para incrementarse. Sus ojos similares al negro ya estaban descargando lagrimas y mostrando miedo despues de lo ocurrido. No quería dar explicaciones a Lucy, por eso se había ido sin decir nada.

Sabía que preocuparía a sus amigos, pero no quería mencionar nada. Era mejor no decir nada, tenía decidido que despues de terminadas las vacaciones, esta vez se iría con el equipo Natsu para hablar con Gajeel de lo que ocurrido, a fin de cuentas él era el único que sabía de ello.

— Juvia no puede creerlo… el Maestro José debió de haber… — dijo ella espantada y tratando de calmarse aunque así no fuera.

El silencio de la habitación era lo único que acompañaba a la maga elemental en estos momentos, tardaría mucho en calmarse antes de la cena.

**.**

* * *

_Próximo: Los días pasan llegando al último día en Akane Resort... resultando bien con la inesperada llegada del contrincante de Natsu "Tatsuya Yusuke" y una hermosa velada de baile donde dos magos pelearan por la atención de la maga de agua. Juvia regresa a Fairy Tail en busca de Gajeel para hablar de lo ocurrido y despues de 5 días. El torneo entre gremios da comienzo en Crocus._

_Próximo Capitulo # 6: "¡Empieza el Torneo!"_

* * *

**_._**

**_Agradecimientos a: _**

**_Lee Ab Koi - LadyDy - Katy - Katyvip y WhiteRabbit94._**

**_Nos veremos en otro capitulo._**


End file.
